


Hold On

by ZTNBooks



Series: Omorashi/Watersports [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Pre-Relationship, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZTNBooks/pseuds/ZTNBooks
Summary: Lance and Shiro are on a mission together, and Lance is in desperate need of a bathroom break. But he can't just tell Shiro he needs to pee, can he?





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Omo before, so please leave me any constructive criticism you have.

Lance wanted to cry. They’d been exploring the planet for over five hours now and he was feeling _not so great…_

“It’ll be a quick mission,” Shiro had said. What a liar.

Now Shiro was in front of him, cutting through the leafy growth of the planet’s forest. It was him and Lance on this mission, the other paladins sent to explore the two other planets in this solar system.

Lance tried to squeeze his thighs together as best he could while walking. Each step only served to further shake his full bladder. Shiro continued onwards ahead of him, unaware of his predicament.

It wasn't like Lance could stop and take a piss. It took a lifetime to get the paladin armor off and even if that wasn’t an issue, it was embarrassing! Lance had looked up to Shiro for years, and to have to admit to his idol that he had to pee?! That he couldn’t hold it?! He couldn’t do it. He got anxious just thinking about it!

“We should be nearing the edge of the forest soon,” Shiro called back, pulling Lance from his thoughts. “The plants are starting to thin out.”

 _Oh thank God!_ Lance breathed out a sigh of relief. Once they got out of the forest, they could call their lions and head back to the castle. Then Lance could finally relieve his poor bladder.

They emerged from the forest within a few minutes. The land before them had dense groundcover, a few sparse bushes, and tree-like plants. But it was much more open than the forest. Lance squeezed his thighs tighter together as they paused to take in the view. Though, it was hard to focus on the landscape when his bladder was screaming.

Shiro began to trek forward. “Come on, Lance.”

“What?! We’re not done?”

Shiro glanced back at the other, an inquisitive look on his face. “Of course not. We’ve still got so much exploring to do.”

Lance let out an involuntary whimper at that. But Shiro (thankfully) misinterpreted it as Lance being tired.

“It’s not that far, Lance. Only a few more miles. Allura wants us to get a scan of at least fifteen miles of land.” Shiro held up the device Allura had given them earlier. The display read twelve miles already completed. “It’ll only take about an hour if we’re lucky. That forest took a lifetime to get through.”

Lance really was going to cry now. There was no way he would be able to hold it for another hour. Plus the thirty-so minutes it took to get back to the castle-ship? No freaking way. But he took a deep breath, determined to hold out as long as he could. Hopefully, it was long enough. He could already feel the paladin armor pressing on his lower abdomen.

Shiro continued on. Lance followed close behind, trying to shuffle his way through the brush. The armor didn't press into his belly this way. But it wasn't helping much.

“Are you feeling okay?” Shiro’s voice cut through the quiet. “You’re looking a little pale there.”

“I- I’m fine,” Lance spoke, a little too hurriedly.

“Alright. Let me know if you need a break, though. Wouldn’t want you to pass out from over exhaustion.” He turned back around and continued on.

Lance balled his hands into fists, digging his fingers into his palms. The pain of it distracted him from his… other… situation, but only a little. They were nearing the edge of another forest and Lance wanted to scream at the universe. Why?! Why another forest? It was going to take even longer to reach a full fifteen miles if they had to cut through more plants. Lance was already struggling as it was!

“How much longer do we have to walk?” Lance asked, his voice coming out whinier than he intended.

“Only about a mile and a half. Why? Do you want to stop and rest?”

Lance shook his head. He just wanted to be done with this mission as quickly as possible. He unclenched his fists, the pain doing nothing to distract him anymore.

Shiro activated his Galra arm, swinging the glowing appendage towards the vines ahead.

They continued through the forest, the journey easy thanks to Shiro’s work. But a little over fifteen minutes later and Lance was at his limit. Every little movement threatened to let out the contents he’d tried so hard to hold on to.

Lance felt a trickle of piss run down his leg as he stepped over a large rock. He shoved a hand between his legs, trying desperately to stop the flow. He was able to but the pain in his lower stomach only grew worse.

“S- Shiro, I’m gonna take a quick bathroom break,” Lance ground out, “Keep going. I’ll catch up with you when I’m done.” He turned to head into the tree-like plants but was suddenly stopped. 

Shiro gripped Lance’s forearm, preventing him from leaving. “Just go right here, Lance.”

Lance could feel the blood rushing to his face. “What?!”

“We don’t know what kind of things live here or if they’re dangerous. It’s safer for you to stay here.”

Lance couldn’t look Shiro in the face, his gaze instead directed downwards. “I can’t do that kind of thing in front of you!”

Shiro let go of Lance’s arm. “It’s nothing to be embarrassed about, Lance. It’s not like I’m going to laugh at you about it.”

Shiro was right. It was natural to need to pee. Besides, it wasn’t any different than using a public restroom, right? Shiro had probably heard Lance piss countless times. Why was this time any different?

_Because we’re ALONE! It’s just ME peeing! He’s going to hear everything! He’s going to KNOW._

“No! I’ll be fine.” Lance tried to leave, but again, Shiro stopped him.

“Lance.” His tone was stern, leaving no room for argument. “It’s dangerous for us to split up. Do you want me to turn around or something? Would that make you more comfortable?”

Lance shook his head vigorously. “It’s not that! I just-”

He was cut off as another stream escaped his overfull bladder.

“SHIT!” Lance held himself desperately. He couldn’t even be embarrassed, too focused on trying to stop _pissing his pants_. It took a great deal of effort, but Lance managed not to wet himself too bad. His stomach still hurt though, and Lance knew he wasn’t anywhere near done.

Shiro just stood there, watching him. He wore a perplexed expression like Lance was a complex math problem he was trying to solve.

Lance couldn’t even move away from Shiro’s stare. He knew that if he took more than a couple of steps he wouldn’t be able to hold it. Hot tears rolled down his face, the entirety of the situation crashing down on him. He’d just pissed himself in front of Shiro. SHIRO, of all people!

Shiro, who was moving closer to Lance, his human hand still gently cupping Lance’s bicep.

“Don’t!” Lance choked out, trying to turn away from Shiro. But Shiro moved closer, powering off his Galra arm and gently cradling Lance’s left side.

“Lance, it’s okay.” His voice was soft, comforting. 

“No, it’s not! Please, just leave me alone!” Lance hiccupped, the tears streaming down his face even faster.

“Shhh, Lance. Calm down.” Shiro reached for the seam of Lance’s breastplate.

Lance jerked away from him, his hands leaving his crotch to instead hold his chest. “What are you doing?!”

“You’ve gotta take off the armor so you can relieve yourself.”

“No! I don’t- You- I don’t need to-”

Lance’s words fell on deaf ears though. Shiro pulled Lance’s breastplate away from his body, moving on to pull off the rest of the armor as well.

Soon, Lance was left standing in only his black spandex suit, his hands covering his face. Shiro’s hands slid up Lance’s arms gently and he worked his fingers under the neckline of the suit. Lance let him pull off the suit, too desperate for relief to care about modesty anymore. Shiro left Lance’s boxers on, as they were already wet.

“It’s okay, Lance,” Shiro soothed. “You can let go now.”

Lance could only sob and shake his head. He couldn’t. He just _couldn’t_.

Shiro hushed him softly, his hands running up and down Lance’s sides.

“Shiro, I _can’t_ ,” Lance whispered. He felt Shiro stepping closer, now less than a foot away from Lance.

Shiro’s hands moved down to Lance’s hips and he began massaging his thumbs into Lance’s abdomen.

Lance jolted at the sudden pressure, trying to pull away, but Shiro wouldn’t let him. It was too much to handle, and Lance finally let go. Hot liquid streamed down his leg, sinking into the ground below. He couldn’t help but moan as he emptied himself, the relief overwhelming.

“Shiro,” Lance choked out.

“It’s okay. It’s okay,” Shiro soothed him as he finished. He pulled his hands away from Lance’s stomach and stepped back a bit.

Lance stared at his feet, barefoot and covered in his own pee. Tears dripped onto the ground below, only serving to wet it further.

“Are you okay?” Shiro asked.

Lance shook his head, closing his eyes. He wanted this to all be a dream, wanted to wake up alone and _dry_ in his bed. But when he opened his eyes again, he found that it was all too real.

“I’m going to call our lions,” Shiro informed him.

Lance’s head snapped up. “But, we’re not done with the mission!”

“I’ll tell Allura that we had some… technical difficulties.” Shiro gave Lance a gentle smile. It was _too_ gentle, in Lance’s opinion, given what just happened.

Lance sniffled. “I’m sorry, Shiro.”

The lions roared overhead, descending quickly to retrieve their paladins. Lance gathered up his armor and suit, making his way towards Blue.

“You have nothing to be sorry about, Lance,” came Shiro’s voice from his position near Black. “You were really cute.”

Before Lance had a chance to process his words, Shiro was gone, already flying Black back to the castle ship.

Lance could only stand there, dumbfounded.

_What the actual fuck?_


End file.
